Another one for Prince
by TigerCaramelRecinos
Summary: This is from 1/2 Prince. Sorry if seems like a fail. Please no flaming.


Another story, lol. But this is my first story for 1/2 Prince. My favorite anime expression to use is; TT_TT. Another one works too, but not as good as the first; T_T. Got it from facebook ^^ Please Enjoy this story! Love you all!

* * *

"Kenshin! I need your help to defeat them! Why won't you help?" Prince's arm was bleeding, as well as his forehead, thankfully it wasn't deep.

"Because your a bit arrogant and I'm tired." He was sitting on a rock about thirty feet away with a bored, daydreaming expression. (I'm thinking something like; TT_TT)

Prince finished off another monster, his breath coming in short pants, his own blood and the monsters' blood drenched his armor. "Quit daydreaming and help me!" He half yelled, half whispered through the whisper chat.

"Nah" Kenshin still wore his bored/daydreaming expression. He knew Prince could take on a level one hundred boss anytime. Kenshin respected Prince quite alot, especially the fact that he figured out that Prince was actually a girl in real life.

Kenshin looked up at the clouds that were whispering across the sky, the leaves of a tree blocking part of his view. He liked how the wind whistled and laughed around him, his long hair flowing slightly.

While Kenshin was distracted with yet another daydream, Prince had sliced through his final monster, slightly enjoying the splatter of blood. He looked at Kenshin with a bothered look, a small blush appearing, Kenshin looked a bit happy while looking up at the pretty scene. He remembered when they first met.

(technically a flashback) The demon lord slashed at Prince's friend. They were in the east-continent. It was a slightly dark cave, and Prince was screaming angrily at the one whom hurt his friend. The demon lord then asked why they were there. Prince had told him they were there for his hairband for a mission. The demon lord looked at him annoyed. People came here at his cave, always for his hair band, but they tried and tried to defeat him, but still, no success. Then Prince triggered a secret mission. The demon lord gave him the hair band. Then his two friends betrayed him, taking the hairband, pushing him off the cliff. He woke up later, to know that he was being kissed by non-other than the demon lord himself, technically that had woken him. He remembered giving a name to the demon lord. Kenshin; the heart of the sword (i forgot if thats what it means).

Prince blinked out of his trance. He looked up, for some reason, he was laying on the ground. It took Prince a few seconds that someone was on top of him. His vision was still a little blurry, he tried to remember who was with him at the time. He only remembered Kenshin with him. But Kenshin would save him if someone was ontop of him, their lips on his, right?

"Seriously...you awake yet?" Prince's vision was back to normal, to see Kenshin on top of him. Prince blushed. This was the second time Kenshin had kissed him, plus Kenshin was a NPC (for those who don't know; noobs; Non-Player-Character). Kenshin didn't blush though, he was looking down at his owner, since he was his pet, with annoyed eyes (TT_TT lol, yah that face).

"A-awake?" Prince tried to sit up, but Kenshin stopped him.

"Yah, you've been out cold for an hour or two..." At first, Prince had thought he had seen concern in Kenshin's eyes, but thought the better of it. "Well, that makes sense.."

Prince rubbed the back of his head, waiting. But Kenshin wouldn't get up, he sighed, his eyes looking like threes (you know..3_3). "Ok, just let me up?"

Kenshin looked a bit hesitant, Prince had barely caught the little tinge of pink on Kenshin's cheek. Prince squirmed a little, freezing solid as Kenshin closed his eyes, leaning down to kiss a startled Prince.

Kenshin seemed to have enjoyed the kiss greatly, sneaking his sly tongue into Prince's mouth and swirling it around. PPrince felt all fluttery, he had done a snake kiss (or french kiss) to the girls before, but never had someone done it to him/her. Kenshin smirked only a little, the cavern was warm and wet.

Once after about five minutes, Prince had realized that Kenshin had pulled away. Prince blushed, sitting up and brushing off invisible dust, then standing up, continuing brushing off the invisible dust, mostly hiding his/her pink, flushed face from Kenshin. Kenshin only watched with amusement.

"I bet I'll never hear the end of this." He chuckled a bit.

Prince looked up, with a grim, but still flushed expression. 'Great...another love rival.' He thought, and chuckled a bit himself.

* * *

I hope you loved it! I made it all in like only about 5 minutes, and went straight to fanfiction to put it on, lol  
Please review!

TT_TT or Kenshin will get YOU also  
lol jk! JA BAI BAI


End file.
